Stuck Like Glue
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: Matt cares about what people think of him. Tai doesn't care what people think. Matt wants to go on tour. Tai doesn't want him to go. These two may be headed for some trouble...but in the end, they can't stand to be apart. Taito, fluff, songfic.


_**NOTE:** Woo! Songfic! *Does the happy dance* Isn't funny when you're able to finish up a story that you just thought up the other day and not a story you had been planning for forever and a day? -_-; Anyways, I got the idea when I heard the song playing at a store in the mall._

_The song is "Stuck Like Glue" by Sugarland. If you haven't heard of it, go look it up so that you can fully enjoy (and understand) the songfic here. :) I cut out a few verses however...because I couldn't really figure out how to make them work with the story. Enjoy!  
><em>

_**WARNINGS:** A bit of swearing, some Taito slash, a bit of sensuality, possible OOCness, and a whole lot of fluff. :3  
><em>

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Digimon or the song "Stuck Like Glue."_

* * *

><p>"Get off, you horny bastard!" Matt shouted at his boyfriend. Tai immediately jumped off of the resting blonde. Matt gave him a displeased look before turning his attention to the magazine he was reading. "I'm not in the mood."<p>

"Did someone write another nasty thing about you in there?" Tai asked reaching for the magazine. Matt pulled the magazine away from the brunette's reach. Tai must have seen this as a game, because he pounced on Matt again and pinned his free arm against his chest. Matt's struggles were in vain as the soccer player reached a little further and snatched the magazine away. He read the article in the same position that they were in and the blonde glared at him. "They're criticizing you for wearing my soccer jersey?"

"Give it back Tai!" Matt growled. Tai easily dodged the blonde's hand and continued to read what the author had to say. Finally, the brunette crushed the magazine and threw it behind him while rolling his eyes. "Hey! I wasn't done—!"

Matt stopped talking when he felt Tai's mouth on his own. The brunette quickly allowed his tongue to enter the blonde's already opened one. Matt shivered when he felt his boyfriend's tongue gently trace his mouth. Tai pulled away and looked down at the surprised blonde.

"You shouldn't care about what people say about you Matt," Tai said. "They're just trying to make you look bad and sell money. And if you don't like what they're saying about you, then stop _buying_ the magazines. I know you care about what other people think of you, but that doesn't matter. What matters is what you think of yourself." The blonde stared up at the brunette for a moment, then turned his head to one side.

"Should I care about what my boyfriend thinks of me?" Matt said hotly. Tai stayed quiet for a moment then started laughing. Before Matt had a chance to question what was so funny, Tai had pressed his lips against the other boy's once again. This time, Matt had a chance to react. He pulled Tai in closer to him and forced his tongue into his mouth this time. After rediscovering the other boy's mouth, they broke apart.

"You're adorable Matt," Tai purred. "I love you." The blonde blushed terribly and then shoved his boyfriend off of him.

"Come on," Matt muttered. "We'll be late to Sora's party."

_**Absolutely no one who knows me better  
>No one that can make me feel so good<strong>_

"Left foot, green!" Cody shouted out to the group. Matt sipped on his punch as he watched Tai, Izzy, Davis, and Yolei all wrestling to get their foot on the correct spot. Sora and Mimi placed themselves so that they trapped Matt between them. He looked to each of his sides and sighed, knowing that the girls were planning on asking him something he wasn't going to like.

"Hello Matt!" Mimi greeted.

"What do you want?" Matt muttered.

"Aw come on Matt, don't be like that," Sora pouted.

"Yeah, we just wanted to know how things between you and Tai were going."

"Me and Tai?" The two girls nodded. "We're ok."

"Just ok?" the two girls echoed.

"Yeah." Matt missed the exchanged glances the girls shared with one another.

"Wow, Tai is getting pretty close to Izzy," Mimi commented.

"I know," Sora giggled. "It's like…he could kiss him if he wanted to." Matt looked up and saw how close Tai and Izzy had become during the game. Izzy looked up at the soccer player that was, basically, on top of him. Tai grinned and licked the red head's ear. Izzy freaked out and fell down on his back, taking Tai and Davis with him. Davis crash landed on the hard floor, and Tai was now on top of Izzy. While Yolei started cheering how she was the winner, Izzy had turned beat red and Tai simply grinned at the other boy.

"You know," Mimi said to Sora and Matt happened to be in the way. "I've heard that Izzy had a really big crush on Tai." Matt slightly glared at the two girls and moved away from them and to where they had left a movie running.

_**How did we stay so long together?  
>When everybody, everybody said we never would<br>**_

Matt tried watching the movie…but he couldn't help but pay attention to the computer nerd and his soccer playing fool. They were spending a lot of time together at the party…and it bothered Matt (but just a little bit). He tried to pay attention to the movie again, but after hearing the two boys laugh about some private joke they had just shared, Matt growled in frustration and slipped out to the backyard.

_'This is ridiculous!' _Matt thought to himself as he paced along Sora's outdoor pool. _'I shouldn't be feeling this hostile towards Izzy. Who cares if Tai wants to spend time with him instead of his boyfriend…We'll see each other again in the apartment…' _Matt looked over at the two boys. They seemed very happy to be together…maybe even happier than Tai seemed with himself.

_**And just when I  
>Start to think they're right<br>The love has died  
><strong>_

"Matt?" The blonde turned to look at the brunette that had called out his name. Matt glared at him and turned away. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing," Matt said curtly.

"That sounds convincing," Tai rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"You're not still upset about that magazine article are you?"

"I wasn't before, but thanks for bringing it up again."

"Sorry." Tai watched Matt pace along the pool again. "So you were upset?"

"Tai, just drop it ok!" Matt snapped at him. "I know you'd much rather be doing something else right now than talking to me, so just go!" Matt turned away and folded his arms across his chest.

"Matt I—UGH!" A loud crack exploded from where Tai was standing. Matt whipped around and saw Tai grabbing his chest. The brunette wobbled over the edge of the pool, in complete agony.

"TAI!" Matt raced over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. Both boys fell in the water with a loud splash. Matt broke the surface first and held Tai up to the surface. "Oh my gosh Tai! Are you ok!" He turned to the house full of people. "HELP! Tai just got shot!"

"Matt…" Tai gasped. Matt fought the urge to start crying and looked at his boyfriend. Tai kissed the blonde deeply and pulled away…smiling. Matt felt slightly confused, until Tai lifted his hand and revealed a firework popper. "I got 'cha." It finally clicked: Tai wasn't shot…he just popped a firework.

"…YOU IDIOT!" Matt shouted as he shoved the laughing brunette away from him.

"You were worried about me," Tai grinned triumphantly.

"Well of course I was!" Matt defended. "I thought someone shot you!" Tai swam over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. He pulled him up on him so that he was basically carrying him. Matt blushed and wrapped his arms around Tai's neck for support.

_**There you go making my heart beat again  
>Heart beat again, heart beat again<br>There you go making me feel like a kid  
>Won't you do it, do it one time?<br>**_

"I'm happy to hear that Matt," Tai muttered. Tai kissed his love on the lips. Matt wanted to push away, still slightly upset for the dirty trick…but feeling those soft lips gently caress his own and soon his jaw line…it definitely changed his mind. The blonde moaned softly when Tai lightly licked his neck and then kissed him again. Matt could feel Tai's muscles through his damp shirt and he ran his hands up and down them, hungrily. Matt felt the blood in his body rush down to his area of pleasure.

"I hate how easily you can turn me into a pile of mush," Matt groaned in Tai's ear.

_**There you go pulling me right back in  
>Right back in, right back in<br>And I know I'm never letting this go  
>I'm stuck on you<br>**_

"Come on my little pile of mush," Tai laughed as he stopped his affection. "Let's go throw our clothes in the drier." He carried the blonde, bridal style out of the pool and into the house.

"What? Tai, put me down!" Matt blushed as he heard Sora and Mimi giggle at the sight. Once they reached the laundry room, Tai placed Matt on the ground, closed and locked the door. Tai took of his own shirt and threw it on the drier before going for Matt's shirt. "I'm not getting naked in front of you right now!"

"Oh come on," Tai whined. "It's not like you haven't before." The blonde blushed. Tai smiled and pulled Matt closer to him. "Besides…Sora's drier is a beast. We could scream bloody murder and no one would be able to hear us…so…" Tai placed a hand on Matt's groin and rubbed it gently. Matt hissed in pleasure and pulled his hips forward to the long awaited touch.

"Horny bastard," Matt panted, pulling Tai closer to him.

"Love you too."

_**Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
>You and me baby, we're stuck like glue<br>Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
>You and me baby, we're stuck like glue<br>**_

**oXoXoXoXo**

**A few weeks later**

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Tai shouted. Matt cringed at the loud sound. The blonde rock star had just told his boyfriend that he had agreed to go on tour with his band during the summer.

"Tai, keep quiet!" Matt grumbled. "You'll wake up the neighbors."

"Why are you gonna leave?" Tai asked, thinking he was quieter but was actually still shouting. "Isn't play here enough for your band?"

"Our songs are really popular in the United States," Matt sighed. "It'd be good publicity."

"What if I say no?"

"What?"

"What if I say, 'No, you're not going'?"

"Then I'd call you an ass and tell you to get over yourself."

"What? Matt—!" Matt ignored whatever argument Tai was ready to throw, but going into their room and closing the door.

_**Some days I don't feel like trying  
>Some days you know I wanna just give up<br>**_

An hour later, Matt opened the door of the room and searched for Tai. He was lying on the couch, and his back was towards Matt. The blonde slowly crept over to him and looked down. Tai was still awake, but his eyes were closed. It was obvious that he had been crying. Matt immediately felt guilty for all that he had said.

He sat on the edge of the couch and gently stroked the mass of bushy hair. Tai looked over at the blonde and blinked a couple of times. Matt couldn't help but smile at the look he had on his face. His eyes were big and wet from his crying. His lips were slightly pooched out into a small pout. He looked like a sad puppy-dog.

_**When it doesn't matter who's right  
>Fight about it all night<br>Had enough, you give me that look  
>I'm sorry baby let's make up<br>**_

"I'm sorry Tai," Matt muttered and kissed his pouted lips. "I shouldn't have said any of that."

"I'm sorry too…" Tai muttered. "This is something great that is happening to your band and I'm happy for you.

"Thanks Tai…but I should have talked to you about it a lot more beforehand." Tai slid his fingers into Matt's and gently kissed the other boy's hand. They were quiet for a moment.

"When do you leave?" Tai whispered.

"…next week…" Matt muttered.

"…Matt, I feel like shit…"

"Me too…but I know something that will make us feel better."

"Sex?" Matt glared down at his hopeful boyfriend.

"I was going to say ice cream, you horny bastard."

"Oh." Tai looked discouraged. "Well, ice cream is good too." Matt couldn't help but laugh.

"You're such a dweeb."

"But I'm your dweeb."

_**You do that thing that makes me laugh  
>And just like that<br>**_

The two boys walked to the ice cream shop that was just a block away from where they lived. Matt got a chocolate chip cone while Tai got chocolate. They walked out and made their way to the local park. There, the two boys chatted about everything and nothing on the swing sets.

Tai smiled at his boyfriend and watched him as he finished off the last bit of his cone. Suddenly, the soccer player leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the lips. Tai pulled back again, and smiled.

"You had some ice cream on your lips," he said. Tai stood and then went to stand behind Matt's swing. He gently started to push him. Matt blushed.

_**There you go making my heart beat again  
>Heart beat again, heart beat again<br>There you go making me feel like a kid  
>Won't you do it, do it one time?<br>**_

After about the fifth time Tai's hand "slipped" down to Matt's rear, the blonde jumped off the swing and looked at boyfriend. Tai smiled and joined Matt's side. He took his hand and together they walked to the big open field where the children would usually play soccer. The brunette sat down and pulled Matt down on top of him.

"Tai, what are you doing?" Matt yipped when he found himself sitting on his boyfriend's lap.

"I don't know," the brunette admitted before kissing Matt. The blonde smiled and wrapped his arms around the soccer player's neck. He then slowly pushed Tai down so that he was now on top of him. After a moment, they broke their kiss and stared at each other. Matt smiled sadly and settled on resting his head on Tai's chest. He could hear his heart beating just as quickly as his own.

_**There you go pulling me right back in  
>Right back in, right back in<br>And I know I'm never letting this go  
>I'm stuck on you<br>**_

"You know, this date was BTS," Tai said. Matt looked up at him and gave him a confused look. "BTS: Better than sex."

"Well I'm very pleased to hear that," Matt chuckled and kissed his boyfriend once again.

"I'm gonna miss you," Tai sighed sadly. Matt gently placed a hand on his love's cheek.

"Me too, Tai…But don't worry. We'll be together soon."

"…What if you meet someone over there?" Matt thought about the situation for a moment.

"Then they're going to have to bring a crowbar out or something."

"…why?"

"Because it's gonna take a lot of force to pull me away from you like that." Tai smiled happily and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"I love you, Matt."

"Ditto."

_**Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
>You and me baby, we're stuck like glue<br>Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
>You and me baby, we're stuck like glue<strong>_

**oXoXoXoXo**

**The final day of the tour**

"Why do we have to have a press conference after the show?" Matt protested to his band manager.

"Yeah, it'll be like…one in the morning by the time we're finished with them," the drummer agreed.

"Sorry guys," the manager sighed. "But it'll be a real quick one, I promise. Just go out there, answer a few questions, take a few pictures, and we're done. Then you'll have time to rest up before we head home tomorrow. Just make sure you guys wear something nice on." And with that, the manager left to go finish the last bit of preparations. Matt looked down at his phone and sighed. His phone's wall paper was a picture of Tai holding up a stuffed monkey from their trip to the zoo.

As much as Matt hated to admit it, he missed Tai _so_ much to the point where it was starting to kill him. He never wanted to feel this sort of attachment to anyone…and yet here he was, wishing to do nothing more but to be in the soccer player's arms. Matt walked over to his suit case and started looking for a shirt to not only wear for his final concert, but for the press conference as well. He reached deep down into his suit case and pulled out…Tai's soccer jersey?

_'I must have packed it by accident,' _Matt thought as he examined the shirt. There was a note attached to it with a safety pin. He read the note.

_**I noticed that you didn't pack a crowbar with you…so I made sure my jersey was mixed in with your stuff (consider it your crowbar). I miss you a lot my love…Break a leg. Love, Tai.**_

Matt smiled at the note and unpinned it to the jersey. He then noticed that something was written on the back.

_**P.S. I can't wait to "bang" you again.**_

"Horny bastard," Matt chuckled as he placed the note back in the bag and took the jersey with him. A few minutes later, Matt was walked towards the stage, when his band manager stopped him

"I thought I said to wear something nice!" he scolded.

"This _is _something nice," Matt said.

"A soccer jersey?"

"It so happens to be my boyfriend's."

"Matt—" A stage manager pulled the blonde away and to his correct spot to enter on stage. Matt gently stroked the fabric of the jersey for a moment, before taking his guitar and walked out on stage. The crowd went nuts when they saw him walk on. Matt waved, which caused the girls to scream out louder.

"Are you guys ready to rock?"

_**I said there you go making my heart beat again  
>Heart beat again, heart beat again<br>There you go making me feel like a kid  
>Won't you do it, do it one time?<br>**_

"Why the jersey Matt?" a reporter asked the blonde. It was now after the concert and the band was sitting at some tables covered with microphones. "Usually, you'd come out with a stylish t-shirt, or a button up. But for your last concert, you decided to wear an old, worn out, number "eighteen" jersey…why?" Matt looked down at the jersey and back at the reporter.

"Well," Matt started. "Earlier, before the concert, my manager told me to wear something nice. While I was digging through my bag, I found this shirt that my…boyfriend left for me." The reporters gasped and suddenly started shooting out more questions for Matt.

"Look," Matt continued. "I know it's kind of a shock for me to come out like this, but you know, I actually don't mind if everyone knows about my sexuality now. My friends, family, and even my band know that I'm gay."

"Aren't you worried that your fans will now hate you for being gay?" a reporter asked.

"Adam Lambert is gay," the keyboard player cut in. "He still has a lot of fans"

"That's the same with Ricky Martin," the bass player added. "And he just recently came out too."

"There are probably a lot of other singers and artists who are gay too," the drummer said. Matt smiled at his supportive band mates.

"There may be some fans that stop listening to me now," Matt picked up where his band left off. "But in that case, it's their loss. I'm very happy to have such a loving boyfriend by my side. He's sacrificed a lot and he's always so supportive of me." Matt paused for a moment. "I miss him so bad right now…but we'll see each other soon."

"Alright no more questions," Matt's band manager said. "Is there anything you boys would like to say?" Everyone but Matt shook their heads.

"Yeah I've got something," Matt grinned. He looked out at the reporters. "I can't wait for my boyfriend to bang me either." The blonde then stood and quickly walked out from the laughing reporters.

_**There you go pulling me right back in  
>Right back in, right back in<br>And I know I'm never letting this go  
><strong>_

**oXoXoXoXo**

**The next day**

Tai paced slightly as he waited for Matt to come out of the terminals. He had been waiting for half an hour for his boyfriend. He couldn't help it that he was anxious! They hadn't seen each other in two and a half months and hadn't spoken to each other in about a week. Tai knew that Matt was very busy with his tour and all…but he couldn't help but feel sad, and jealous, whenever he remembered how short their conversations were.

Tai finally stopped pacing when he saw a flood of people coming out of the terminals. He scanned each face and once the last person walked out, he dropped his head sadly. Tai sadly lifted his head one more time when he heard a group of people talking. He soon recognized them as Matt's band, and not trailing far behind…was Matt. The band greeted Tai, but the brunette was only focused on one thing.

_'He's wearing my jersey!' _Tai smiled when he saw the blonde wearing the white and red jersey. Matt removed the sunglasses he was wearing and stopped in his tracks when he saw Tai. They stared at each other for a moment. Matt smiled and ran right at Tai. The brunette caught his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. He lifted him up and spun him around. _'He's wearing my jersey!'_

_**There you go making my heart beat again  
>Heart beat again, heart beat again<br>There you go making me feel like a kid  
>Won't you do it, do it one time?<br>**_

"How are you feeling, love?" Tai asked once he opened the apartment door. He wheeled in the suit case and placed it against the wall.

"Really jet-lagged," Matt yawned. "You don't mind if I just crash, do you?"

"This place is just as much as your place as it is mine," Tai smiled. Matt smiled sleepily, and started heading to the room.

"Oh, almost forgot," Matt said as he started digging through his carry on item. He tossed a magazine at Tai, who caught it.

"Matt, I thought I told you not to buy the magazines if you didn't like what they said about you."

"I didn't buy it for me," Matt huffed. "I bought it for you." Tai watched as the blonde closed the door behind him and looked down at the magazine.

**"MATT'S GAY AND IT'S OK!" **the head title read. Tai's stomach dropped as he quickly flipped to the page the story was at. He read about the press conference and how a reporter questioned his jersey. Matt explained how it belonged to his boyfriend (ahem, Tai) and that it was something nice to him. His band backed him up when the reporters suggested fans leaving him because he was gay.

"_'I miss him so bad right now…but we'll see each other soon.' Ishida says, sadly remembering the boy he left back at home. Before the band left, Ishida had one more thing to say to the reporters: 'I can't wait for my boyfriend to bang me either.'_" Tai grinned at the photo of Matt in his jersey and then placed the magazine on the sofa arm. He quietly tip-toed into the room and opened the door.

Matt was lying on his side, looking like he was asleep. Tai smiled and joined his love on the other side. He gently kissed the blonde on the cheek. Matt turned on his back and pulled Tai's face close to his so that he could kiss him fully. The brunette slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth and smiled when he felt him shiver underneath him.

_**There you go pulling me right back in  
>Right back in, right back in<br>And I know I'm never letting this go  
>I'm stuck on you<br>**_

Matt broke the kiss and smiled up at his boyfriend.

"I take it you read the article," he asked.

"Yeah," Tai grinned and nuzzled Matt. "I'm so proud of you Matt."

"Thanks for helping me Tai," Matt sighed happily.

"You know…you said in there that you couldn't wait for me to 'bang you' again."

"Yeah?" Tai gave him a suggestive look, and Matt immediately understood. "You horny bastard!"

"Come one, please?" Tai begged.

"Tai, I'm too tired right now." Matt flipped on his side and turned his back towards Tai. "Maybe tomorrow." Tai sighed sadly and started to move off the bed. Matt grabbed Tai's hand and stopped him. The brunette looked at him curiously. "That doesn't mean…I want you to leave."

"What do you want me to do then?" Tai asked lying down next to his boyfriend. Matt scooted closer to Tai's body and made the brunette wrap his arm around his body.

"Just hold me," Matt muttered. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Tai said. He laid still and smiled at the feeling of having Matt in his arms again.

"I love you, Tai." Matt whispered quietly. Tai grinned happily and kissed Matt on the cheek. It had been so long since he heard the blonde say that to him.

Matt was not a touchy-feely sort of guy. He was very reserved and thought things out. But when he did say or do something really sappy…Tai just couldn't help but let it turn him into a pile of goo.

"I love you too, Matt," Tai whispered back. Soon the two boys were fast asleep.

_**Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
>You and me baby, we're stuck like glue<br>Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
>You and me baby, we're stuck like glue<strong>_

"You know," Tai said looking up from his finished dinner. Matt looked up as well. "I'm still waiting…" Matt looked at him in confusion, and Tai simply smiled.

"Oh," Matt finally understood. Tai gave him a begging look, and finally, "Alright Tai…You win."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"YES!" Tai quickly jumped up and lifted the blonde up to his feet. He carried the blonde bridal style into their room and closed the door behind. He then placed Matt on the bed and started kissing him eagerly. Matt kissed back and allowed his hands to wander all over Tai's body. Tai gasped when he felt Matt's hand rubbing his sensitive area roughly. Tai looked at Matt.

"And you said _I _was the horny bastard," Tai playfully growled and adjusted himself better.

"Just kiss me already," Matt purred and pulled Tai's face forward.

_**Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
>You and me baby, we're stuck like glue<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I hope that all made sense...I'll admit that fluffy-goodness isn't really my style...but I don't think this turned out too bad. :) Now to move on to another story...hopefully it'll be as good as "Sweetest Poison." :(<em>

__So, what do you think?_ Love it? Hate it? Feel free to let me know what you think! Flames are no bueno...please no flames.  
><em>


End file.
